Make A Move
by LynAndAnnie
Summary: AU: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza are in a street guild, Fairy Tail. On one of their normal art runs before a meeting, a cop happens to catch them. See what they do, and see how they react. (I am HORRIBLE at summaries, sorry. Based on the music video for "Make a Move" by Icon for Hire, sorry it's short.) (Oneshot)


**Okay, so this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so I hope you like it! It's based on the music video for the son "Make a Move" by Icon for Hire. I in no way own Fairy Tail, the song, or Icon for Hire. Enjoy! -Lyn**

Lucy got out of the car, slamming the door shut. She headed around to the back, where Gray had popped the trunk open. Erza had begun collecting the stencils while Gray gathered some of the paint cans.

"Heads up." Natsu threw a paint can at Lucy, who caught it without batting an eye. "So, are we gonna go or what?"

"This would go a lot faster if you helped a little more, Flame Brain." Gray ducked out of the trunk, glaring at the salmon haired boy.

"Oh, you wanna go Ice Princess?" Natsu moved forward until he was butting heads with Gray, snarling.

"Maybe I do!"

"Bring it!"

"There we go." Erza turned around, stencils in hand. The two boys went stiff, "Now, we can't have you two fighting and creating a ruckus can we?" She hugged them to her chest, the two boys heads clanging on her thick shirt.

"Hurry up! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Lucy sighed, and turned around, walking towards their destination, "Honestly, I might go alone and just tell them you were sick."

"Hey!" Natsu squirmed out of Erza's grip, sliding into step with Lucy, "I'm ready to go! Hurry up you guys!"

Gray mumbled some insults under his breath as he closed the trunk and Erza locked the car. The two caught up with the others and they walked in silence through the abandoned lot of crates. About five minutes later, they stopped in front of a dark red container.

"This looks good. Gray, hold this stencil up for me. Natsu, hold that one up for Lucy." Erza picked up two stencils, handing one to Gray, the other to Natsu.

The four worked in silence for about ten minutes, adding Fairy Tail logos and various other designs.

"WEll, I think it's about time to go join the others," Erza said, stepping back to admire their work, "I think we can sti-"

She was cut off by the sound of sirens and the flashing lights that appeared behind them. They all turned around, panicking. An officer stepped out of the car, but before he could even look up, they were off.

"We gotta get to the guild hall!" Gray shouted from the front.

"We should split up, he can't follow us all!" Erza branched right, Gray ducking into a small alleyway between the cases, and Natsu went left, leaving Lucy on the same path.

The officer yelled at her to stop, apparently choosing her as his target. She darted down a narrow path, quickening her pace. Unfortunately, the officer had anticipated this, and had begun to inch closer.

Lucy led them around in a circle, running past the drying graffiti she had done mere minutes ago. She was sure the others had noticed that the cop had followed her, and would be gathering the guild to scare the cop off. She kept running, making her way back to where she knew the guild would be gathered.

She was panting now, her legs begging her to stop, her brain telling her to go faster. Finally, she rounded one last corner, almost collapsing from the exhaustion. Natsu stepped forward and caught her, pulling her up to her feet.

"Now, let's show this cop not to mess with Fairy Tail!" He gave one of his signature smiles, before stepping back into line with the others, pulling her along with him.

The cop rounded the corner, ready to arrest her, only to be stunned into silence by the number of people. They all glared at him. All except one.

"Now," Natsu was grinning like the cheshire cat, staring evilly at the cop, "You're never gonna mess with Fairy Tail again, you got that?"

The cop nodded, scared stiff. Then, he turned tail, running back to his car, terrified of the gang, yet somehow felt happy inside, after seeing their bond.


End file.
